Tornado Outbreak of March 14th, 2022
On March 14th, 2022 a tornado outbreak affected portions of the Midwest. Synopsis On March 9th, the SPC noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak occurring on March 14th. On March 12th the SPC issued a day 3 slight risk for portions of Central Ohio. The Next day the SPC issued a day 2 Enhanced risk of severe weather with the main concern being tornadoes some of which could be strong, for the Columbus, Ohio metropolitan area. On March 14th the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for Central Ohio. A 30% significant tornado risk was issued for the areas in and around Columbus, Ohio. An Upper-Level Low was situated near Chicago, Illinois, a cold front was situated near Mansfield, Ohio. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico moved behind the cold front. High Amounts of shear and lift were present. CAPE values were around 4,000 J/kg. At 16:30 UTC SPC issued a 45% significant tornado risk for all of Franklin County and portions of Pickaway, Delaware, Union, Madison, and Fairfield Counties. At 17:45 UTC the SPC issued a PDS tornado watch for Central Ohio. Tornadoes, some of which could be violent and long-tracked, were expected. Confirmed tornadoes Notable tornadoes Ashville, Ohio 2022 Ashville, Ohio tornado Columbus, Ohio 2022 Columbus, Ohio tornado Worthington, Ohio 3 hours and 20 minutes before the Columbus tornado, another deadly tornado would damage the Columbus area. This short-lived, yet damaging and deadly tornado touched down near Worthington. The tornado snapped trees as low-end EF1 strength, as it entered Worthington at High-End EF1 strength. The tornado rapidly intensified to High-End EF2 strength, as it crossed SR 315. The freeway had been undergoing construction to make the lanes bigger. The freeway was closed temporarily about 30 minutes before the storm, this action saved many lives. The tornado continued to intensify, as it crossed the Olentangy river at Low-End EF3 strength. Some trees were partially debarked. The tornado now entered a neighborhood, just to the west of downtown Worthington. Some homes were completely leveled(though these homes were poorly anchored.) The tornado reached peak intensity as it nearly leveled a home along Evening Street. The tornado narrowly missed an elementary school(which was in session at the time,) as it missed downtown Worthington by less than a mile. The tornado destroyed the roof and some exterior walls of the Worthington LIbrary. The tornado entered another neighborhood as it weakened to EF1 strength. The tornado abruptly dissipated after this. The tornado killed 9 people, and caused $100 million in damages. Less than 12 years later, Worthington would be nearly leveled by a much stronger and deadlier tornado. Aftermath President Joe Biden declared Franklin and Pickaway counties federal disaster zones. He also declared a state of emergency for all of Central Ohio. Gallery Wynnewood EF5.jpg Hackleburg, AL EF5.jpg Chapman, KS EF5.jpg Pine Lake Tornado.jpg Wedge tornado 4.png Wedge tornado 5.png Kansas wedge.jpg TIV intercepts an EF3 wedge tornado.png Tornado Damage 46.jpg Tornado Damage 37.jpg Tornado Damage 30.jpg Tornado Damage 32.jpg Tornado Damage 88.jpg F5 damage Oakfield.png Tornado Damage 158.jpg EF4 damage in Springfield, Illinois.png Tornado Damage 157.jpg Tornado Damage 156.jpg Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes